The Fronts of Madness
by Ingvaeonic
Summary: In the shining future of the asura there still exists those who will do unthinkable things to obtain knowledge, it's only a matter of who.


"How far, is too far?" Zneamme enquired as they both strolled down the hall, various alchemical and machinery appliances littered throughout any and all free space. Brown paint beginning to peel as their footsteps echoed into the distance. Weaving through the seemingly failed experiments it took Ueddiq quite a pause to answer her question, so long in fact she was about to repeat herself.

"How far? You ask?" Coming to a halt the couple peered at the apparently shiny new assessment that was the hot topic of the week. New triple casing jumbo wires trailed across walls and under the floor boards to become expertly fused into Bronze casing that coiled partially around glass tubing which occupied a fair amount of space in the hall. It seemed the expanse past the first tube was occupied with similar tubes, all equally spaced apart from one another with accessible walking room and testing. Never taking his eyes of the experiment that dowelled inside, he answered.  
"This is only the introduction my dear, from here on out it gets worse." From hearing this Name gave a sharp edged grin. "I look forward to working with them." All the while the horror and complete disregard of integrity lay still, unmoving by their disturbance.

**DAY 1: 21:12; Experiment 9033: Stable.**  
Naff sighed as she turned away from the golem, another failure, check. Over the past few years Nafu had attempted time and time again to build something useful, something like a golem. That could walk, talk maybe, and carry out commands set to her wishes. As fate would have it she was not smart, not really compared to all the other Asura.

One after another some Asura would revolutionise something beyond her capabilities and do it so fluently she assumed it was like breathing to them. Nafu strolled over to a small table nearby and sit next to it on the only seat available. Reaching over the desk she picked up the jug of orange juice and began to pour it into a glass cup.

She never was any protégé like everyone else was told to believe, while everyone else got the A's and A*'s she was left with C's one or two D's and the occasional B. This is turn was why she never got the grades to go to any of the colleges and why she was doing this then that. This being trying to create a functioning golem. If she could do that, then she mused she could do most things, but that might be a stretch.

Finishing her drink she mulled over her dilemmas, she had discovered that her mother board was too advanced for the mainframe of the Golems body so by automatic function it would try to perform actions beyond its own capabilities and fry itself in the process. Another problem was that all the parts were from many of her machine parts hunts. Not being very wealthy she very really could afford to buy parts new or even used. So her solution to this little hiccup on her elegantly thought up plan was to weave through the many auto machine dumps after dark and see what she could find.

So her golem was not the prettiest thing on the market but functionality over looks she always said, this thing wasn't going to win a beauty contest but it could work, she hoped. Her workspace was what little room was available on her cellar, the concrete flooring and walls prevented the rest of the house to burst into flames like a few of her workings have done.

A loud chiming sound was heard upstairs signalling midnight and the first of many warnings that it was in her best intentions to get ready for bed as falling asleep through her job get her fired from her last one. Who wants to work as a Cleaner anyway?  
Now a Bartender, that was a real job! Serving drinks to chilled people without any downers or crummy people stinking up the place. "Bar-tending could be cool, right?" mulling this over she neglected to notice the shadowy blur that darted from one shadow to another, Stealthily sneaking its way behind Nafu.

Well, not really that sneaky. Nafu wasn't known for her detective skills and her attention to detail is really off, quite scatter-brained in fact. So all the predator needed was to stay out of her line of sight, with her eyes fixated on the most recent disaster he could easily creep out of the shadows and dawn upon the Asura.  
Standing behind the Asura the being slowly lowered its arms down around Nafus waist, inches form touching her. Nafu was still oblivious to this and continued to wonder on what she could do to somehow fix these problems.

With nothing in mind she decided to do what she always did, wonder the streets and hope something pops into her head. Or something else happens, like procrastination. Just as she began to jump from her seat she was grabbed by some unknown entity and squeezed its massive hands into her ribs.  
Forcefully grinding its fingers into Nafus ribs caused her give a hollow gasp and squirm violently in an attempt to escape from the assailant. Thunderous laughter soon engulfed the small room, one sinister while the other severely pained. Being forced to laugh via onslaught to ribs was extremely excruciating.

"Bergr you asshole!" She choked out as her supple of oxygen was slowly diminishing. A low sounding chuckle more akin to a growl. "You had this coming you little piece of crap..." Her eyes began to tear up as she was continuously denied air.  
Eventually the assault had ended just before the cold grasp of death could get a firm hold of her. Unceremoniously thrown onto the floor Nafu laid with eyes wide open, she breathed heavily in attempt to fight of the darkening edges of her vision.

"You're, just a fuck, you know?" Nafu coughed as she won the right to live another day. Sitting up she eyed the Norn in front of her, trying to decipher which one of her elaborately hidden pranks she hid just for him. "And you're a little scum bag, you know?" Bergr elegantly responded, taking long strides around the downed Asura. "Alright, Alright. Which one was it?" The Asura enquired. Not taking his eyes of the 'innocent' Asura, Bergr opened his palm and shown her a deflated balloon. Said balloon was covered in various grime oil and other biological essences that could be in the mixture. Nafu didn't ask what was inside the sludge as she was ignorant when she put it in the balloon in the first place, and she always preferred a surprise.  
Tossing the balloon at Nafu she swiped it away before the contents could dribble onto her clothes and ruin them. Giving an aching laugh she stood and picked herself up. "Surprise!" She exclaimed while wondering over to the golem.

"Hope you liked my present, I made it just for your birthday." She mumbled while she began to work on her golem again. Removing a particular wire that had melted due to an overcharge she fiddled with the wire in an attempt to strip the metal of partially fused rubber.  
Bergr didn't respond right away, instead he decided to walk over to the small table and take a gulp of orange juice. Drinking straight from the jug he continued to swallow the liquid until there was only a sliver of the stuff left. Letting go a satisfied sigh he slammed the jug on the table and laid back on the dinky chair that he towered over, quite surprising the chair could hold his massive frame.

'Successively' rewiring the golem the Asura stepped back and admired her work, it wasn't on fire or completely in scraps. Nafu considered that a success! Wiping her hands of imaginary dirt and grease she turned, head held high and stared at the Norn.  
A minute or two went by before either said a word, eventually the Norn was becoming smothered by the awkward atmosphere, while Nafu seemed unfazed by it. Finally giving in the Norn glared at the Asura. "What?" Continuing to smile politely despite Bergrs sharp tone Nafu Motioned to the golem and spoke.

"Didn't you see?" She proclaimed, still smiling with content. Eyeing the golem Bergr found nothing to be proud of, an ugly patchwork golem occasionally stuck together via tape and melting the metals together. A few exposed wires finished the package as if a grotesque bow on a dirty Christmas present.  
"All I see if your life's work. Other than that nothing" The Norn taunted with a smirk, not rising to his comment Nafu presented the golem as if it were the grand price in a competition. "Exactly! No fire, no explosion and certainly no radioactive meltdown that causes the vicinity of the area in a 20 mile radius to evacuate immediately leave all their prized possessions to avoid internal rupture and the inflation of ones cells."  
The Norn seemed to stare into space at this and not respond for some time, with his eyes wide he soon acknowledged her presence and responded. "I still have nightmares…" The Norn shuddered at the memories of that faithful day.

So too did the Asura shiver, but not from terror, but form Excitement. Being the Cause of all that chaos, all that suffering and damage. Was exhilarating, having that much of an impact on her surroundings and those around her gave her the feeling of superiority, like she was in charge. The story was also in the papers and a huge topic for weeks afterwards that did nothing but excite her further.  
"Got to do that again sometime…" Nafu whispered under her breath, although she herself almost lost her life in the incident. She was unprepared for such a reaction and was oblivious to it. The only way anyone knew about it was a passing Asura that happened to be a chemical scientist that could detect radioactive residue with a device he carried.

Of course, no one knew it was her that caused it, due to its extreme potency the specialists couldn't pinpoint its origins without risking a lethal dose of radiation. So she thought, if she could get away with it once, who's saying she couldn't do it again?  
Catching herself in a pleasant daydream she shook herself and moseyed on over to the cellar stairs, catching the Norns attention as she went. "So no catastrophe means a success?" He questioned, unsure on her reasoning. Not turning to face him, Nafu answered. "For now, Yes." She exited the cellar and left the Norn to his thoughts.

**DAY 1: 01:00 Experiment 9033: Stable**  
Arriving at her destination Nafu sighed a little in anxiety. Social interaction, the very word left something sour in her mouth. From her experience other people weren't really the friendly bunch, always loud and mouthy, especially when ethanol intake is immense.  
"Errrh…" Nafu grumbled under her breath. Why did she always get the sociable jobs? Bar-tending was not something she was cut out for. Entering the bar she could see it was already in full swing, cheering, dancing and various other activities.

The very sight made her sick to her stomach, What if they all laugh at her terrible bar-tending skill?! She'd never been a bartender before! It was obvious; they led her here to humiliate her! Slowly she began to back away from the excitement as she convinced herself this was a huge mistake. Just before she could reach freedom a voice called out to her from over the bar. "Hey Nafu! Over here!" Shit.. She thought, can't back away now I'm caught. Inhaling though her nostrils heavily she put of a cheery face.

"Hey there Tgeizz!" She shouted over the thunder of the bar, trotting over she came face to face with her new supervisor. Returning the smile, though genuine this time. "I was wondering when you would show up!" The ecstatic charr bellowed, seemingly red-faced by the nights events. Maneuvering through the chaos that was the daily life of the Sorrow Snare, Nafu rounded the bar once being motioned and followed the charr into a back room. "So, ready for your first shift?" Tgeizz Quizzed. Still forcing her grin Nafu turned to sounded like the most deafening part of the pub, there occupying two tables pushed together were an astounding multitude of norn, one more loud and drunk then the other. On the other side of the bar was a gaggle of those sylvari, always looking to learn new things, even if those things included 20+ beers and a hangover. They created most of the noise on that side of the bar, and with miscellaneous people walking and talking throughout the bar the noise was almost level.

Unfortunately for Nafu the whole bar was a full level. Anywhere she went the noise was completely level making conversation barely possible. Turning back to the waiting charr her smile slipped. "As I'll ever be." she spoke, her tone of voice on the edge of fright. Fortunately however Tgeizz either didn't notice or didn't care. "Great! Thanks again for doing this on such short notice, it's really important I get back home" The hastily charr explained while promptly wearing his jacket. Casually watching him hurry around the room Nafu wondered if the trauma was worth the money, but as always it was, either suffer for a night or be evicted with Bergr because she couldn't pay her side of the rent.

While pondering the ideals she suddenly gasped and became wide eyed, causing the charr to jump slightly. "I'm not the only person working the bar am I?" She query-ed in discomfort. To her delight Tgeizz explained that there are other people who work the war as well, he couldn't imagine just one person working the whole pub by themselves, it wouldn't be cost effective, whatever that's suppose to mean.  
Continuing to watch the Charr haphazardly she found it difficult to continue their conversation, was it her turn to speak or not? When waiting for Tgeizz to talk again failed her increasing discomfort forced her to take innocentive. "By the way what people am I working with?" She query-ed, but at that same point the Charr cheered in relief for he had found what has caused him to rush around carelessly. A bottle of old Witch craft brand wine. With what seemed to be 100+ years under it's belt. Fancy.

"Well looks like I'll be off then! Cheerio!" The Charr saluted as he began to push through the bar's patriots. Racing after him Nafu bellowed "You didn't answer my question!" She exclaimed. The Charr had not answered her until he had reached the door and pushed it open, stepping halfway outside he turned back to her. "Don't worry! It'll be fine!" And with that, Tgeizz had vanished.  
Well, Nafu thought, that statement did little to ease the boulder that had lodged it's way into my chest, now not only did she have to get to know the customers, but the clerks as well. Although one thing was certain, in the battle of staff vs Customers Nafu would keep her head raised high, she would complete her job and get her paycheck without any hiccups!

This thought however was interrupted by a large brawl that sparked out the blue and had engulfed the majority of bar. Just out of arms reach she skidded back and watched the mess of limbs and bodies in horror. The norns, some charr and quite a few human and sylvari patriots were charging into one another in some sort of male superiority contest.

Nafu felt compelled to say something, anything to quell the mobs fury and get the night back on track. Roaring the first thing to come to mind she exploded onto the horde, "You're all a bunch of bookahs!" Despite her efforts it seems little to none payed much attention to her, the little being another asura that approached from behind Nafu, seemingly appearing from one of the many dark corners of her vision.  
"Don't have to tell me twice..." The asura muttered darkly as his hands began to glow with a prismatic shade of purple and pink. Wondering what sort of light show this guy had in mind she saw first hand what this guy had to offer.


End file.
